Convincing the Family
by MusicalFan4
Summary: Meet Maddisen Puckerman the only person that she loves more then her parents is her Aunt Rachel. So when Jesse enters Rachel life can he convince Maddi that he really loves Rachel? And he thought that the Vocal Adrenaline was tough...
1. Chapter 1

Prolog

Maddisen Puckerman may only be 9 but she knows three very important things about life:

_**NEVER**_ use the bathroom after Daddy.

Calling Mommy the names Daddy calls Aunt Santana get her and Daddy in trouble.

It's not good to be alone.

Out of all her aunts and uncles, Maddisen loves Rachel the most. Her Aunt Rachel is the best person she knows. She's the bravest, kindest, most talented one in her family. But Rachel is always alone, whenever she comes home for holidays or breaks in shows she always comes back by herself. Once Maddisen asked her Mom how come her aunt doesn't have friends like Aunt Santana? (Quinn makes a mental note to talk to Santana) But she explains to her daughter this;

"Rachel decided back when we were in high school that a relationship would never help her leave Lima."

Although her Mom thinks that this has to do more with her on again off again boyfriend than anything else. Maddisen presses her Mom for more information, but lets it go when she notices the sadness in her parent's eyes.

Even if her aunt is alone, the one thing that Maddisen knows for sure is that Rachel can sing. She loves Rachel's voice, so when Rachel extends invitations to them to see her on opening night, Maddisen begged her Mom and Dad to go.

Maddisen and her parents leave for New York three days before the show opens to see Rachel. When she finally sees New York she pesters her mother to call Rachel, ignoring the "she's not near phones" and the "she's rehearsing", it wasn't till her dad told her to stop or they would go home did she finally calm down. They stay at Rachel's apartment; Maddisen and her mom get the spare bed while her dad gets the couch. The first day they didn't see Rachel at all, her family spent the day sightseeing, Rachel returned to her apartment after Maddi went to bed and was gone before Maddisen woke up. The second day they only saw her for lunch, and she was very flustered, muttering to herself about late notes and last minute costume fittings. Maddisen was hurt that Rachel couldn't spend time with her. Her mom and dad explained that Aunt Rachel was very busy right now and would spend more time with her after the show opened.

Opening day Maddisen was pleasantly surprised to find Rachel sitting at the table.

"Aunt Rachel!" Maddisen yelled launching herself at the woman.

"Hi Maddi Moo."

"Wanna watch _Funny Girl _with me?"

"Sorry Moo I have to get going." Rachel kisses Maddi's cheek. "I'll see you later" and leaves.

Later that day after much convincing Maddi finally gets her dad to send Rachel a dozen tulips for opening night and talks him into wearing slacks and a button down shirt. When they arrive at the theater Maddisen is thrilled to find that they have front row seats. Maddisen bounces in her seat as she waits for the lights to dim.

After the show Maddisen can't stop talking about how great Rachel was. She insists of waiting for Rachel to come out. Soon it is very late way past her bedtime and a curly haired man steps out. Her head begins to lull and her eyelids droop. Her dad picks her up and begins to walk toward the street when a cheer goes up from the crowd. Her aunt walks through the crowd toward the curly haired man and takes his hand. As the pair snake their way through the crowd they never let go of each other's hands. Rachel finally spots them, as soon as she reaches them she starts babbling at 100 miles a minute, then she sees Maddi's face. She hugs Maddi's parents and kisses Maddi's forehead. The last thing she hears before she sleeps in a "thank you for the flowers Moo."

.

The next day is Rachel's day off. Maddisen can't wait to spend the whole day with Rachel. In the morning the girls make pancakes. As they clean the kitchen Rachel puts on her iPod. Soon the dishes are abandoned and all 4 of them are bouncing around the living room in their pajamas. They spend the rest of the morning watching movies, in the middle of _Funny Girl _the phone rings. Rachel turns down the movie and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

"Hi!"

"Really? I don't know…."

Maddisen could hear the person on the other end laughing and talking.

"No! I didn't say that!"

"Let me ask?"

"Hey Q would you mind if we met a friend for lunch?"

"I don't see an issue."

"Hey, no they said that fine. In 30? At Lugi's? Bye!"

,

The ride to the restaurant was different. Maddi kept looking at Rachel; she was bouncing in her seat and was humming nervously. She saw the look that her parents shared as they too stared at Rachel. Maddi had a sinking feeling that things were going to change.

When they got to the restaurant Rachel's eyes swept the tables.

"Rachel!"

Her aunt's eyes snapped toward the curly haired man from last night. The man approached, he kisses Rachel on the cheek and gave her a hug and the extended his hand toward her parents.

"Hi, I'm Jesse…."


	2. Thoughts and Interagations

Thoughts and Interrogation

"Hi, I'm Jesse. I work with Rachel." The curly haired man said. He wasn't tall like Uncle Finn or short like Uncle Kurt he was in the middle. His hair was a chestnut brown and curly, he also had bright green eyes. Maddisen's dad extended his hand.

"I'm Puck." (Aunt Rachel rolled her eyes) "This is my wife Quinn and my daughter Maddisen." He nodded in her mom's direction and put a hand on her shoulder. Jesse extended his hand to both.

"Nice too meet you. I already got us a table. I hope you don't mind." He asked.

"No not at all Jesse, lead the way."

Jesse led the group through the restaurant to a table in the back by the window. As they neared the table Jesse rushed forward and pulled a chair out.

"Ms. Berry." He said gesturing toward the chair.

"Why thank you, Mr. ." After Rachel was seated. Jesse sat next to her.

"I WANT TO SIT BY RACHEL!" Everybody turned to toward her. "I WANT TO SIT BY HER! I WANT TOO!"

"Maddie Moo you can still sit next to me. Just on a different side" Rachel said. Maddie sniffled.

"I want to sit on that side."

"Here I'll move." Jesse got up easily and switched sides.

"There moo, all better?"

Maddi nods. Soon the waiter takes their drinks and the next few minutes are spent deciding what to eat. After they order the table falls into an awkward silence.

"Rachel? Can we play tic-tac-toe?" she asks brandishing a crayon.

"Sure Moo," Rachel takes the crayon.

Half way through the game Maddi noticed that Rachel was no longer playing with her right hand. When Rachel was thinking of her next move, (Jesse had commented that she was thinking to hard, she was playing tic-tac-toe against a nine year old) she looks under the table. Rachel was holding Jesse hand, his thumb rubbing circles on her wrists.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Maddi."

"What would happen if I held a boy's hand?"

Puck's eyes darkened and suddenly the tic-tac-toe game became very interesting.

"I would rip the little mother…." Maddisen's mom sent him a glare. "Mothers boy's hand off and you young lady would be grounded till your married."

"Why is there a boy you like?" Quinn asked.

Maddisen shook her head. "No, I was just wondering why Mr. Jesse gets to touch Aunt Rachel like that."

"Noah, its not like what you think…." Rachel tried to explain.

"Maddisen!" Quinn admonished

Jesse swallowed loudly.

Puck's face was livid. He always thought of Rachel as a younger sister, he glared at Jesse and bellowed.

"You trying to crop a feel on my sister?"

"Noah!" Rachel yelled, blushing.

"Puck!"

Puck ignored them both of them.

"In public? What the Hell is wrong with you?"

"Noah! Please? Is that really necessary?" Rachel asked glaring at him drawing his attention to the other patrons no openly gawking at their table.

Puck murmured something about Jesse being a creeper, wouldn't look at anyone, Jesse had become very interested in his phone, Rachel was mortified. But Maddisen thought her daddy's response was completely necessary.

.

After they finished lunch in what Maddisen though was the quietest lunch ever, all five of them headed back toward Rachel's apartment. They sat in the living room with Maddisen managing to squeeze herself between Jesse and Rachel in the on the loveseat.

"So Jackie…"

"Noah, you had no problem remembering his name at lunch."

"Well that was before he tried to feel up my sister!"

"Noah! That's not what he was doing. He was holding my hand. And for the record I am not related to you in anyway or form, and furthermore it is none of your business what I do…."

"It's okay Rachel. I understand where he's coming from. " Jesse said. Everybody openly gaped at him.

"I have a younger sister too, and if I went to see her and this guy started to, as you so eloquently put it, "crop a feel" I would be upset too." "So feel free to question me, that's what I would do." Jesse said with a shrug.

"What's your name?"

"Noah! You already know his name!"

"Jesse Drew ."

"How old are you?"

"I'm 25 and I was born on March 23, 1985"

"That's 2 years older then her."

"Her? Her? Her is a pronoun."

"I am aware of that fact."

"That's her is a proud or that you're 2 years older."

"It's pronounced pronoun,"

"That I'm older."

'So not only are you a creep you're a pedophile too."

"Noah, I'm 23."

"I don't like you."

"Noah!"

"What!"

"Can we pleases just stop, this is stressing me out and that is horrible for my voice, and I'm not sure if your aware or not but I have two shows tomorrow! So would you please just stop!" Rachel finished.

"Were you watching _Funny Girl_? " Jesse asked

"Yes, its Maddi Moo and my favorite movie."

"That's one of my favorite movies."

"Really/"

"Really?

"Well I guess we better finish it."

Rachel reached for the remote and restarted the movie. Every time Jesse reached for Rachel's hand, Maddisen made sure that sure that one of her elbows dug into his upper leg. Slowly though as Rachel hummed the song she began to doze. Rachel pulled Maddisen into her lap allowing Jesse to slide closer. Quinn and Puck had left when they had started singing. As the movie finished Jesse stood up.

"I better get going."

"I'll walk you out." Rachel said as she slid a semi-conscious Maddie off her lap and back on the couch.

Maddie heard the door close and waited for Rachel to walk back over and put her to bed but she never did. Maddie sleepily dragged herself to the door and peek out it. Jesse had his arms around Rachel's waist and his head was dipped down, Rachel's eyes were closed and she pushed herself up on her toes.

"HEY what are you doing? "

Rachel's eyes snapped open and Jesse dropped his head against her forehead and sighed.

"Caught."

"Maddie Moo what are you doing?" Rachel asked blushing.

"I want you to tuck me in."

Rachel laughed. "Goodnight Jesse. I'll see you tomorrow." Rachel walked back over to Maddie and grabbed her hand. As Rachel pulled Maddie inside she turned around and stuck her tongue out at him. Jess arched an eyebrow and laughed.

In Maddi's opinion Jesses was not a good guy. He was too perfect and he wasn't manly enough, he didn't play football he danced and sang, like Uncle Kurt. That night Maddisen thought of the perfect way to make Aunt Rachel see that she didn't need Jesse all she needed was Maddi.


	3. The Brad Butler Show

_Okay few things. I own nothing but Maddisen and Brad Butler; secondly I decided to make Maddisen a little younger, because she does seem very young, so she is now 6 or 7. _

The Brad Butler Show

When Maddisen and her parents left the following day, Maddi was extremely sad. She knew it would at least until Hanukkah or possibly Christmas before she saw her aunt. That was a long time...

**November 13th approximately 12 weeks later... **

The Puckerman family sat around the television, Maddi's eyes glued to the T.V. this was going to be Rachel's first talk show appearance, her mommy and daddy had even agreed to let her stay up to watch it.

"Now ladies and gentlemen are final guests are taking Broadway by storm. Critics are calling it the next "Wicked" please welcome from "Darcy and Elizabeth" and singing "Push Me Away" Jesse St. James and Rachel Berry! The host made a wide gesture and the camera panned to Rachel and Jesse on the right side of the stage, mikes in their hands.

Rachel:

You tell me it's nothing but I see it's

Something in your eyes, a fear is there

You say you don't need me, don't try to deceive me

By pulling the wool over my eyes

There's nothing wrong

With needing help sometimes

What are friendships for now please?

Don't push me away, condemn your pride

Sometimes we all need a hand to get by

Don't push me away, condemn your pride

When tears start to fall then with you, I will cry

Jesse:

No one is perfect, it just isn't worth it

To stand on your own, though fear is there

Don't be ashamed to ask me to help you

To deal with the thoughts that's spinning your head

There's nothing wrong

With needing help sometimes

What are friendships for now please?

Both:

Don't push me away, condemn your pride

Sometimes we all need a hand to get by

Don't push me away, condemn your pride

When tears start to fall then with you, I will cry

Rachel:

You can lean on me

Stand by my side, we will fight

We are much stronger as one

Both:

Don't push me away, condemn your pride

Sometimes we all need a hand to get by

Don't push me away, condemn your pride

When tears start to fall then with you, I will cry

Jesse:

Don't push me away

With you, I will cry

Don't push me away

Jesse and Rachel smiled at each other. Jesse pulled Rachel into a bear hug. Even through the thunderous applause Maddisen could hear Rachel's laughter. Brad clapped loudly as the duo made their way to the seats.

Brad: Hello.

Rachel: Hi! She gave a little wave to Brad and the audience. Jesse laughed.

Brad: Wow you're happy. He said looking at Rachel who was bouncing in her seat and rubbing the arms of her chair.

Rachel: I'm just so excited!

Brad: We are excited to have you. What were you doing?

Rachel: I was trying to channel my excitement.

Brad: Into the chair? Rachel just blushed.

Brad: Now before we get started talking about "Darcy and Elizabeth", tell us about yourselves.

Jesse: Like what?

Brad: Well for starters how did you to meet?

Jesse: The first time I met Rachel, was her last audition? He said looking at Rachel for confirmation.

Rachel: Yeah that sounds about right.

Brad: Why her last audition.

Jesse: Well, I had already been cast, so they were just looking for an "Elizabeth" and they wanted me to weight in about which of the final 10 I liked and could work with. So Blake, our director wanted me there.

Rachel: Wow, thanks Jesse.

Jesse: What?

Rachel: Way to imply that I didn't get the part because I was talented. I got it because you liked me!

Jesse: No, that's not true.

Rachel: Really?

Jesse: You got the part because of the way you cursed in the middle of your audition. He said with a laugh.

Rachel: Jesse!

Brad: I've got to hear this one.

Jesse: So we were about half way through her audition we had already done one scene and were at the vocal part. Which is the singing part, Rachel started singing and she cracks in the middle of the last 16 bars of music...

Rachel: Turns bright red and refuses to meet Jesse's eye.

Jesse: Most people would stop, apologize, make up an excuse for cracking and start from the beginning...

Brad: She didn't do that.

Jesse: No. So she cracks, stops, takes this big breath and screams the F-word at the top of her lungs, which is let me tell you is pretty impressive, and then finishes the song like she didn't mess up or just curse.

Rachel: For the record I honestly thought I had lost the job after that.

Brad: I never would have guessed that Broadway's Angel had a dirty mouth.

Rachel: I don't!

Brad: I'm guessing that the rest of the audition went smoothly after that?

Rachel: Yeah.

Brad: Obviously, since you're being called Broadway's Angel. Back to your play, can you tell us what it's about?

Rachel: It is Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice set to music.

Brad: But it's called Darcy and Elizabeth and not Pride and Prejudice.

Jesse: It is focused on Darcy and Elizabeth's story with in Pride and Prejudice.

Brad: Jesse you play Darcy. How is that different from your personality and other roles that you have played?

Jesse: Well, Darcy is completely different from my personality. He is very quiet and very reserved and he is also the very image of a gentleman. He turned at a sound Rachel had made.

Brad: Rachel you disagree?

Rachel: I do. I think that Jesse is too hard on himself. He can be very sweet and caring. He is also a gentleman once you get passed the cocky and arrogant attitude. It's down there in his soul you just have to dig way, way, way down deep to get to it.

Brad: Jesse St. James sweet?

Rachel: I said can be.

Jesse: Now who is being mean? He said with a smirk.

Brad: Rachel, you have no prior experience right.

Rachel: Not professionally. I sang lead in my glee club in high school.

Brad: You were in glee club? I don't see you as someone to pick on the band geeks.

Rachel: I think I was picked on by the band geeks.

Bad: Wow. Jesse you grew up on Broadway?

Jesse: You could say that. I started acting when I was really young and that was merely luck.

Brad: So Rachel, were you prepared for the paparazzi?

Rachel: Well I mean...

Jesse: I wasn't even prepared for the amount of publicity this show as gotten. He said as he threw a posses arm around the back of Rachel's chair. Brad looks at them curiously.

Brad: One final question, do you enjoy it?

Jesse: Of course! It's always fun to pretend to be somebody else. Acting is like dress-up for adults. Rachel gave him and odd look as the audience erupted into laughter.

Rachel: I love it!

Brad: Well, that concludes this interview with two of Broadway's starlets. Stay tuned for Jessica Alba on Conan! Have a good night ladies and gentlemen!

Quinn turned off the T.V. and looked pointedly at Maddisen.

"But Momma I'm not tired."

"Maddisen." Her dad warned. Suddenly the phone went off. Quinn went answered it.

"Hello? Hi Rachel! Yeah we did. You did amazing! No, no I didn't think that. Do you have a minute? Someone wants to talk to you." Quinn handed the phone to Maddisen.

"Aunt Rachel!" she heard Rachel laugh.

"Hi Moo!"

"I saw you on T.V.!"

"Did you really? Did I do a good job?"

"Yep yep yep!" Maddi heard another voice behind Rachel.

"Hey Moo? I have to go okay? It's late here but I wanted to call and say hi. Can you give the phone back to your Momma please? Maddi reluctantly handed the phone to her mom.

"Maddi, bed now. I will come in and tuck you in a bit."

"Night Aunt Rachel!"

"She say goodnight Moo."

"Hey! What about me?"

"She says night Noah."

"That's better." Quinn rolled her eyes.

Maddi scurried halve way up the stairs before listening to the conversation below.

"Really? Maddi is going to be so excited! Really? It's that serious? Okay, I'm sure they watched. I will. Bye Rach!" "MADDISEN RAY YOU BETTER BE IN BED MISSY!" Maddisen made a mad dash for room.

**New York**

Rachel smiled at the phone.

"Rach!" she turned at the sound of her name. She smiled once she saw who it was.

"Hey Jess." He looked questionably at the phone.

"Don't judge me."

"Did you tell them?"

"I talked to Quinn."

"That's it?"

"What do you mean that's it? Quinn and I have been friends since high school and..."

"She's the sibling you always wanted but could never have and you trust her completely." he finished for her. "I just think showing up at your father's house unexpectedly wouldn't go over well."

"Why? Nervous St. James?"

"I don't get nervous. What am I supposed to say to them?" Rachel opened her mouth to say something. "You know what? Don't answer that. You'll have it scripted out for me, directions and tones in all."

"There's nothing wrong with being prepared, Jesse." He only smiled.

Together they walked out of the studio, making their way through the throngs of people, posing for pictures and signing autographs. Finally the pair made it to the sidewalk where they both hailed cabs and went there separate ways.

_Whew! Another chapter down! Thanks everybody for the comments! It keeps me writing. This chapter was hard for me. I know it skips a lot but it will get better! I promise. Lastly... (Is that a word?) I have a mission for you lovely people actually two. _

_1) I need schemes that Maddisen can do to be a pest for Jesse. I have some ideas but I really want Jesse to work and earn her "approval. _

_2) I need questions that you guys would ask Jesse and Rachel in an interview. _

_Thank you for all the Support! _

3 Musicalfan4


	4. Plane Rides

1 Plane Rides+ 2 Dances+ 1 Awkward Situation= Heading 4 Trouble

Rachel honestly had no clue that "Darcy and Elizabeth" would become as big as it did; each night Jesse and herself performed in front of a larger crowd. She was even more surprised when their director, Blake, told the duo to take a three week holiday break, at first they had protested, but he had silenced them with "don't you think that your understudies deserves a chance to perform? Or do you plan on hogging the lime light?" Jesse had mouthed to her "how do you responded to that?" Over Blake's shoulder. She already knew that Jesse's family lived in Akron which was only 45 minutes for Lima, so the two of them planned on flying into Columbia, where the Puckermans would pick them up. Rachel had specifically told Quinn not to tell Maddisen or her fathers about their coming home for the holidays, she wanted it to be a surprise, but that wasn't the problem. It was keeping the paparazzi in the dark, which had turned into a constant chore. She couldn't even go for coffee run without being "stalked" as her manger had put it.

Even though their flight was the same time Jesse and herself arrived at two totally different times. Rachel an extra four hours before their flight leaves, Jesse an extra forty-five minutes. As Jesse approached her she silently glared at him.

"What?"

"Your late." Jesse groaned.

"We agreed to meet at 10, not at 11:30."

"Rachel, it's so early, give me a break" he said exasperated as he handed her a coffee cup.

"How is it early? It is almost 11:32. That's not early; it is in fact very late." She took the cup from his hands and gently nursed it. Jesse dipped his head to gently brush her lips with his.

"Jesse! What are you doing? Someone could see?" Rachel whispered-yelled pushing his head away.

"I highly doubt that there are any reporters here unless they are all under five two and wearing Girl Scout uniforms" he said eyeing a group of girl scouts a few feet away.

"Creeper." Jesse looked at her indigntility; he shook his head and threw his cup away. Soon there plane was being called to broad. Jesse grabbed his and Rachel's carry-ons. He heard Rachel snort behind him; he turned and flashed his best smile. Jesse and Rachel quickly made their way through the aisle of the plane. They had decided to ride coach, much to Jesse's annoyance. Once their bags were properly stowed Jesse gestured for Rachel to take the seat by the window. Rachel stepped back and shook her head. Jesse inclined his head and gestured for her to take the proffered seat. Rachel glared.

"Rachel, your blocking other people. " Jesse pointed to line of annoyed passengers behind her. Rachel glanced backwards and shuffled passed Jesse and took the seat. Jesse sank into the seat next to her. Rachel didn't look up. Jesse sighed and watched her carefully. Rachel buckled herself in and tightened the seat belt. She pulled the safety packet out and read it, then re-read it. She still was reading it when Jesse pulled his phone to send a text to his manger before takeoff. A few minutes later the captain came over the speaker and explained the safety measures. Slowly the plane began to roll out; Jesse looked at Rachel. Her eyes were wide and filled with terror. She was obviously terrified. As the plane jolted over a bump her hands went from her lap to the arm rests. Jesse leaned over and placed his mouth next to her ear and his hand over hers on the arm rest and sang.

Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around.  
Nothing's gonna harm you, no ma'am, not while I'm around. 

Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays,  
I'll send 'em howling,  
I don't care, and I got ways. 

No one's gonna hurt you,  
No one's gonna dare.  
Others can desert you,  
not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.

Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while,  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around... 

Not to worry, not to worry  
I may not be smart but I ain't dumb  
I can do it, put me to it  
Show me something I can overcome 

Not to worry, Mum 

Being close and being clever  
Ain't like being true  
I don't need to,  
I would never hide a thing from you,  
Like some... 

No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare  
Others can desert you,  
Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there!  
Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while  
But in time...  
Nothing can harm you  
Not while I'm around...

He sang that song over and over until the plane took off and finished its climb. As he sang her hand relaxed. She sighed in relief but didn't remove her hand from underneath his. After another long moment Rachel turned to him.

"Lets play twenty questions."

"Okay, I will go first."

"Jesse!"

"What is your favorite color?"

"I have always liked orange."

"Really?" She nodded. "I've thought you liked pink."

"I did… do, but when you see my room you'll understand why I prefer not to touch that color for awhile."

"Interesting"

"My turn."

"Favorite animal."

"I like owls."

"Owls?"

"Yes owls. What's wrong with owls?"

"Nothing... I just thought you would be more of a wolf or dog kind of a guy."

"Are you scared of flying?"

"No absolutely terrified."

Jesse laughed. "Why?" Rachel blushed and mumbled something.

"What?"

"I said I've never been on a plane before."

"Never?" Jesse's eyes were wide. "But you went to Julliard. "

"My dads and I drove with most of my stuff and then they would bring the rest when they visited."

"Did you never go home?"

"No, my dads always visited me."

"Wow, so you haven't been home since high school?"

"No." Jesse mulled this thought over. The game continued until Jesse pulled out his IPod and offered a headphone to Rachel. Rachel took it and placed it in her ear and Jesse pressed play.

"I love this song!"

Jesse:

If they could see me now

That little gang of mine

I'm eatin' fancy chow and drinkin' fancy wine

I'd like those stumble bums

To see for a fact

The kind of top-drawer, first-rate chums I attract

All I can say is "Wow-ee!"

Look-a where I am

Tonight I landed, POW!

Right in a pot of jam

What a setup, holy cow!

They'd never believe it

If my friends could see me now!

Rachel:

If they could see me now

My little dusty group

Traipsin' round this million dollar chicken coop

I'd hear those thrift shop cats say, "Brother get her!

Draped on a bedspread made from three kinds of fur!"

All I can say is "Wow!"

Wait till the riff and raff

See just exactly how

He signed his autograph

What a build up, holy cow!

They'd never believe it

If my friends could see me now!

Both:

If they could see me now

Alone with Mr. V

Who's waitin' on me like he was a maitre'd

I hear my buddies sayin', "Crazy, what gives?

Tonight she's living like the other half lives!"

To think the highest brow

Which I must say is he

Should pick the lowest brow

Which there's no doubt is me

What a step up, holy cow!

They'd never believe it

If my friends could see me now!

Jesse:

They'd never believe it!

They'd never believe it!

Rachel:

If my friends could see me now!

Hi girls, it's me! Charity!

They were both belting so loud that the music was lost and everyone on the plane looked there direction. They both ducked their heads and slid down their seats in an effort to hide from the curious gazes. They continued to sing to music on Jesse's iPod for the rest of the flight until they started to descend. Jesse once again sang to her. Finally the plane landed and Rachel couldn't wait to get off.

**Lima, Ohio**

"Puck! Let's go! We have to be at the airport in an hour!" Quinn hollered.

"Hold your horse's woman! I'm going." Was the reply she got. Puck slowly made his way down stairs and out to the minivan. Puck scowled.

"I hate this thing." He mummer kicking the tire.

"I don't care. Get in the car." She looked around.

"Where's Maddisen?" Puck shrugged.

"Maddisen!"

"Here I am!" Maddisen step out with a backpack.

"Maddi, what's that?'

"Nothing."

"Maddi…" Quinn pulled the bag off. It was surprisingly heavy.

"Moo what did you put in here?" Quinn unzipped it and found it full of games and toys.

"I tried to put my toy chest in it but it wouldn't fit." Her eyebrows furrowed. "so I took all my toys out and put them in the backpack." She finished with a shrug.

"You don't need all of them." Maddisen looked her dead in the eye and says "you can never be over prepared." Quinn sighs and looks at her husband.

"Who does she sound like?" Maddisen answers.

"Aunt Rachel!"

"Maddi, sweetheart you don't need all of these toys, go and pick four"

Finally they were their way.

"Momma?"

"Yes?"

"Why are we going to the airport?"

"To pick up someone."

"Who?"

"Someone special."

"Someone more special than me?"

"No one's more special then you, Moo." Puck said looking back through the mirror. Maddi beamed.

"Momma?"

"Yes?"

"Is it somebody I know?"

"Yes."

"Who?"

Quinn and Puck shared a look.

"Do you really wanna know?" Maddi nodded her head vigorously.

"We are going to pick Rachel." Maddi's eyes widened.

"Really?" Quinn nodded back and turned to smile at her daughter.

Maddi talked for the rest of the ride to Columbia about everything Rachel and herself would do.

When they arrived Puck pulled the door of the minivan open for Maddi, she made a dash, but her dad caught her hand pulled her backward.

"Wait Maddisen, its very crowded. You have held mine or your mother's hand." Maddisen nodded and went to her mother.

"Momma, where's Aunt Rachel?"

"I'm looking for her flight… She is flying Delta and she is flight 24061 and they were early. Shoot." Quinn reached for her phone and texted Rachel.

Quinn: Here

Rachel: Whew, I thought we would have to get a cab.

Quinn: Sorry you know how Puck is.

Rachel: Yes I do.

Quinn: Where are you?

Rachel: Baggage claim.

Quinn: Headed your way. Maddi knows that you're here. We have A LOT to talk about.

Rachel: See you soon. I know.

"They are at the baggage claim."

The family made their way through the crowded airport to the baggage claim. Puck and Quinn scanned the room for Rachel and Jesse but Maddi saw Rachel first.

"Aunt Rachel!" She took off as fast as her feet would take her. Rachel turned at the sound of the shout only to be almost knocked of her feet by a mass of blond hair and hazel eyes.

"Oof!"

Maddisen gripped Rachel tightly around the middle and squeezed. Rachel returned the hug.

"Hi Moo."

"I'm so glad that your home." Rachel gave an awkward smile.

"I'm happy to see you." Puck was the next one to greet her. He picked her up off the floor in a massive bear hug.

"Cant… Breath… Need… Oxygen…"

Puck put her down so Quinn could pull her into a hug which Rachel returned. Maddi rewrapped her arms around Rachel again.

" I brought a coloring book. Will your color with me?" Rachel looked down at her.

"Of course! I would love.." She was cut off by a voice.

"Rachel you would not believe how hard it was to get our bags. I almost had to…" Maddi's eyes widened at the sight of Jesse.

"What is he doing here!" She yelled pointing at Jesse.

Jesse mouth dropped open in mock surprise.

"Who?" Maddi just glared.

"Jackie." Puck said, matching Maddi's glare.

"Noah." Jesse replied politely.

"Well shall we get going?" Quinn said trying to break the sudden tension. Rachel offered her hand to Jesse but Maddi grabbed it, still glaring. Jesse smiled and walked on the other side carrying bags.

The ride home was silent, Jesse forced to sit in the back because "there is no way my girls are sitting in the back while that jerk sits in front." Rachel asked Noah several times so that she could show Jesse the sights not caring he had lived in Ohio. It until Maddi screaming that she was hungry that they stopped sight-seeing; the group pulled into a small restaurant on the out skirts of a small town Millville. It was quaint, the restaurant was furnished to look like a barn, the tables were surrounding a huge dance floor and the food was served by waiters in cowboy hats. Soon their orders had been place and the tension was still there, finally Jesse slid out of there booth and offered Rachel his hand.

"May I have this dance?" Rachel blushed and placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her out on the floor. The music switched from the "Maria" by Brooks and Dunn to You and Me by Lifehouse once Jesse and Rachel reached the center of the floor.

"Really? Jesse, did you plan this?" Rachel asked as the incredibly cheesy song blared through the crappy speakers.

"Maybe." Rachel looked at him skeptically.

"Okay, no I didn't but you got to admit that I do have impeccable timing." He said smiling, resting on hand on her waist and clasping the other. Rachel shook her head as Jesse began to lead her around the floor.

"It's nice to dance with you without all the chorography."

"I agree, and don't forget the 2000 people watching us either." Slowly they stopped whirling around the floor.

"This feels like a prom." Jesse chuckled. He dropped her hand a let his arms circle around his waist. Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck as they drifted closer together. Jesse smirked and began to sing under his breath.

What day is it? And in what month?  
This clock never seemed so alive  
I can't keep up and I can't back down  
I've been losing so much time 

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you 

All of the things that I want to say just aren't coming out right  
I'm tripping on words  
You've got my head spinning  
I don't know where to go from here 

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you 

There's something about you now  
I can't quite figure out  
Everything she does is beautiful  
Everything she does is right 

Cause it's you and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to lose  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you  
and me and all of the people with nothing to do  
Nothing to prove  
And it's you and me and all of the people  
And I don't know why, I can't keep my eyes off of you 

What day is it?  
And in what month?

Jesse could feel Rachel's heart speed up as he sang. Their eyes were locked and their heads began to inch forward. Suddenly the pair felt something crash into them and the moment was gone. They both looked down and saw Maddi pushing herself between the two.

"I wanna dance too." She demanded, looking between the two of them. Rachel opened her mouth to but Jesse beat her to it.

"Sure Maddi." And with that Jesse scooped up Maddi, he deposited her on his shoes and began to waltz around the dance floor with her. Maddi began to shriek with surprise as she and Jesse picked up speed until the room blurred, slowly they stop and Maddi dashed away to hide behind her mother. Quinn chuckled at her daughter. Jesse smirked in triumph. Not long after that the group left, nobody noticed the curly haired man that had watched and was now trailing behind.


	5. Wake up Call

Wake up call

Puck, Quinn, Rachel and Jesse had stayed up late watching a movies. First, the had watched "The Princess and the Frog". Jesse and Rachel had sung every song. Maddi had fallen asleep during "Ma Bell Evangline". Then they had watched "Transformers." Rachel crashed into the guest bed and was out like a light while Jesse struggled to make himself comfortable on the couch.

The next morning Rachel was up at 7. She padded down stairs to see Jesse spralwed out, his breathing deep and even, his face relaxed and his mouth hanging open softly. She chuckled and move quietly through the living room to see Quinn at the bar with a cup of coffee. Rachel went over and poured her self a cup and joined her at the bar.

"Where's Noah?"

"He's at work." Rachel raised an eyebrow.

"Noah, up before 12? A new record." Quinn glanced over her shoulder.

"What time does your boy get up?" Rachel bkushed.

" Not till 11." Quinn's eyes widened.

"Why?"

"We dont have to be at the theater until 3."

"So..." Quinn took a sip of coffee

"So? Quinn we're not in highschool. You can ask me what you want to."

Quinn looked pointedly at Jesse still sleeping form.

"Quinn..."

"Look I just want to make sure you aren't falling too fast." Rachel's eyes darkened.

"You havent had the best of luck with guys. The last "serious" relationship you had was Finn. Finn Hudson! The guy couldn't find his way out of paper bag even if had gaint neon arrows pointing the way!"

"Jesse's not like Finn." Rachel said quietly. Quinn sighed. She wanted to pursue the subject of the relationship but the look on Rachel's face told her it would be unwise to do so.

"So Maddi's almost seven... You and Puck going to have another?" Quinn choked.

"Rachel!"

Maddi sleeply walked down stairs. As she got down to the bottom stair she could hear her mother and aunt talking in the kitchen and she spotted Jesse fast asleep on the couch. She tip-toed closer and waved her hand in fromt of his face, she even poked his cheek a couple of times. Sastifyed that Jesse was not going to wake up soon she backed away slowly into the corner of the room. She concentrated on the couch and took a flying leap... straight on to Jesse's chest. His eyes snapped opened, wide with panic. He sat up and crashed his head into Maddi's with a loud bang and pushed her off his chest and on to the floor. Jesse looked around until he heard an ear-pierceing scream from the little girl. Quinn and Rachel ran into the room. Quinn walked over to Maddi and began to try to calm her down.

"What happened Maddi?"

"He pushed me on the floor." she said pointing an angery finger in his direction.

"What?"

"And he hit my head" she said thoughtfully rubbing the purpling mark.

"What!"

They looked at Jesse.

"I was..." Maddi began to cry again. Jesse gave up everytime he tried to explain Maddi began to scream again.

"What time is it?" Rachel looked at the clock and smirked.

"Just passed 8."

"Ugh... I never get up this early." with a groan he flopped back unto the couch.

"Get up, I'll make your coffee." Rachel said as she walked back into the kitchen. Jesse heaved himself off the couch and followed her. Jesse sat on an empty bar, rubbing his eyes. Rachel pushed a streaming mug toward him. Jesse raised the hot mug to his lips and took a drink. He closed his eyes.

"You are awesome." Rachel nodded.

Quinn entered with a teary eyed Maddi and Jesse vacated his seat to allow the girls to sit.

"You okay Maddi?" Rachel asked. Maddi sniffled and nodded.

"I'm sorry Maddisen, I didnt mean to hurt you."

"Maddi? What do you say." Quinn prompted.

"I forgive you." Jesse smiled and looked around.

"Well I'd better get going."

"Where are you going?" both Maddisen and Jesse asked, earning a frown from the other.

"Running."

"We're supposed to be resting." She raised her eyebrow at him.

"Not up for a challenge?" He smiled wriley at her.

"Always. Meet back here in 10?" she nodded

**8 mintues and 45 seconds. **

Jesse was happily gloating that Rachel was going to be late. He checked the clock one more time and Rachel bounded down the stairs.

"Ready?"

"Of course, I'm always ready." Rachel playfully rolled her eyes and they took off.

They ran in silence nothing but thier steady breathing and feet pounding could be heard. They ran to the park, a simple place really it was quite and peaceful. There relationship was simple they could sit and talk and or sing for hours uninterupted or they could say nothing at all. The run was relievently short, due to the fact that they had both got into the habit of taking short runs in manhattan and there understanding of the area, Jesse non at all and Rachel hadnt been home in 8 years. They ran back still relaxed.

"Race you Berry." and he took off.

"Hey! No fair! Cheater! You got a head start! I was unprepared!" Rachel yelled after him. He stopped and allowed her to catch up.

"What's the matter Berry?Upset that I got ahead start?"

"You mean like this?" Rachel sped off leaving Jesse shocked.

"Hey!"

The pair raced the rest of the back laughing all the way.

"Last one to touch the door loses!" Rachel hollared over her shoulder. Jesse sprinted to catch up. Rachel reached the door, she turned to twist the handle when Jesse came crashing into her with so much force that the door swung inside depositing the two in a tangle of sweating limbs and heaving chest. Jesse landed on the bottom with Rachel on top of him. She pushed herself up and looked down at him.

"That was graceful." she giggled.

"Your dads should have called you Grace." was his retort before she collpased on top of him again laughing.

"Excuse me." They looked up to see Maddi staring at them tapping her foot. Rachel blushed and pushed herself off Jesse.

"Hi Moo."

Jesse stood up.

"Well, I'm a mess. I'm going to get cleaned up. Moo. Jesse." Rachel ran upstairs.

Jesse grinned at Maddi.

"Hi Maddi" and ruffled her hair as he went to get a change of clothes.

Maddi hated when people did that.

_Another one down! *happy dance* A big thanks to those who reviewed. It keeps me writing. I'm still open for any options or ideas for Maddi! _

_3 Musicalfan4_


	6. Pretty Boy

Pretty Boy

Rachel came downstairs dressed comfortably in a pair of sweats and an old t-shirt, something her own personal style guru and close friend, Elizabeth Jordan, would condemn. She looked around and found Jesse sitting on the couch, Quinn in the kitchen again and Maddi missing.

"Why is Quinn in the kitchen?" She asked as she sat next to him.

"I told her to make me a sandwich."

"Jesse!" Rachel smacked him and a wooden spoon flew from the kitchen.

"Kidding." He said holding his hands up surrender. "I asked her too." He said with a wink.

"You're a dork."

"Maybe."

"Where's Maddi." Rachel looked around. Jesse shrugged.

"I don't know. She ran upstairs a few minutes ago." He turned toward her.

"I don't think she likes Me."

"Who?"

"Maddisen."

"Maddi?"

"Yes, Maddi"

"No, Jess she just has to get to know you, You should play a game with her."

"Right, cause then I'm going to lose fingers." he grumbled. Rachel opened her mouth to answer when a decided _thunk thunk thunk_ could be heard from the stairs.

"Maddi! What is that?" Quinn yelled from the kitchen.

"Nothing!"

"Maddisen!" Quinn came around the corner. "Why? Did you bring that downstairs?"

"I wanna play dress up." Quinn looked at her daughter seeing the mischievous glint in her eye just like her father. She shook her head. "Okay, but nothing to crazy, kay Moo?"

"Yes Momma." Quinn kissed her on the cheek.

"Hey Rach?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm going to run to the store. Can you watch Moo?" Maddi turned to Rachel.

"Please, Please, ?" Rachel looked over at Jesse who was vigorously shaking his head "no".

"We would love to." Jesse sighed.

"I'll be back soon." and with that she left. Maddisen dragged the tub into the living room.

"What's that Moo?"  
"My dress-up stuff." She looked at Jesse.

"Play with me."

"I actual have too..." Rachel elbowed him. "Ouch! Of course Moo." Maddi scowled.

"My name is Maddisen!"

"Here" Jesse slid to the floor. "You be the princess and I'll be the prince." He sent Rachel a dazzling smile.

"You have to be the princess."

"Maddisen, I'm a boy." Maddisen looked at him.

"Really? Can I see?" Jess turned away pink staining his cheeks.

"Moo! No, Jesse is a boy okay? You don't need to see." Maddisen nodded.

"He still needs to be the princess."

"Why Maddi?" She turned to Rachel.

"You said that it's essentuality important that we break gardener roles."

"Gardner Roles?"

"Yeah, you said to many boys don't sing cause it's a girl thing."

"Oh!" Rachel mouthed to Jesse "gender roles." Jesse sighed and held out his hand for the tiara.

Rachel was in stitches when Quinn got home. She could hear Rachel laughter echoing through the house. She entered the living room to see Maddi standing on the fire place directing Jesse. Jesse was in the middle of the living room and was bright pink tutu, a green boa, blue star sunglasses, his hair was several doll bows and his face was smeared with make-up. Quinn's face was a mask of shock. Maddi didn't notice her mother entrance. She pointed a wand a Jesse.

"Sing!"

"Sing?"

"Sing!" Jesse shot and exasperated look at Quinn and Rachel.

"Sing a pretty song." Jesse took a deep breath.

I feel pretty,  
Oh, so pretty,  
I feel pretty and witty and bright!  
And I pity  
Any boy who isn't me tonight.

I feel charming,  
Oh, so charming  
It's alarming how charming I feel!  
And so pretty  
That I hardly can believe I'm real.

See the pretty boy in that mirror there:  
Who can that attractive boy be?  
Such a pretty face,  
Such a pretty dress,  
Such a pretty smile,  
Such a pretty me!

I feel stunning  
And entrancing,  
Feel like running and dancing for joy,  
For I'm loved  
By a pretty wonderful girl!

Maddi smiled widely.

"Again, again again!"

"Maddi"

"Momma!"

"Let's go fix lunch."

"Kay" Jesse looked at Rachel.

"You look so pretty." Rachel quipped.

"and witty." Jesse replied. Rachel snickered.

"I think you made progress with Maddi."

"I better! I'm in a tutu for heaven's sake!"

"Figures you be bothered by the tutu and not the make-up or the hair. Although this does give a new meaning to "pretty boy." Jesse scowled

"The phone is ringing! Ray, can you grab that?" yelled Quinn from the kitchen.

"I got it!" Maddi ran to phone.

"Hi!"

"Maddi, can I have the phone please?" Rachel asked.

"Hi, Mr. Berry." Rachel gulped.

"Moo, give me the phone."

"Yeah, I did. She did really good."

"Moo, I'm not playing. Give me the phone please"

"Guess what?"

"Maddisen! Give the phone to Rachel." Quinn said.

"Aunt Rachel's here!" Rachel sighed. "Yeah! She is here with Mr. Jesse!"

"Okay." Maddi turned to Rachel. "They want to talk to you."

Rachel took the phone.

"Hi, daddy." She ran upstairs talking.

"Maddisen Grace. That was not okay."

"Why? I just told her daddies where she was."  
"Why did you tell them that Mr. Jesse was here too?"

"Because he's her friend."

"Maddi, Rachel wanted surprise her daddies."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"I ruined the surprise?"

"Yes."

Rachel came back down stairs and looked at Jesse.

"We have dinner with my fathers in a couple of hours."

Jesse cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Okay." He made his way to the stairs and gently nudged her arm.

"Don't worry. I've never met someone who didn't love me."

Rachel shot another look at Quinn, as he disappeared up the stairs.

"When are you going to tell him the reason you hate being here."

"Soon." 

"Do it before your fathers do." Quinn sighed.

"I don't understand the secrecy." Rachel fidgeted. "He's going to find out soon enough." Rachel looked up.

"Mr. Shue wants to throw a party. This the first time you've been back since graduation." "Don't look at me like that." "I saw him at the store." Rachel shook her head. 

"I've got to talk to Jesse."

"Like he would say no, believe it or not, not everybody is not like Frankenteen."

"I know that."

"Yeah you know it but do you believe it?"

"Quinn this is not the time. I've got to go it ready." Quinn gave a reluctant smile.

"Okay, make sure pretty boy doesn't steal all my hair product."


	7. Mr Berrys and Mom

Mr. Berry and Mr. Berry

Jesse watched Rachel anxiously bounce in her seat; Puck had given them his car to drive after Rachel had asked. Puck however had been rather reluctant to give up his keys to Jesse.

"What, you're driving? No way twinkle toes."

"The man always drives the lady, or would you rather Rachel drive." Puck shot a glance at Rachel. Just the thought of her driving gave him nightmares, she was barely tall enough to see over the steering wheel; images of an over turn truck and wrecks along the main road flew through his imagination.

"Fine." He dangled the keys a few inches from Jesse's outstretched palm. "Wreck my truck, hurt Ray in any way or form and you'll be singing high notes for the rest of your life."

"Dually noted."

Jesse chuckled at the thought.

"Are you going to tell me how I get there or do I have to drive around like some creeper?"

Rachel jerked.

"Oh sorry, take the next left."

"You okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine."

"Why don't I believe you?"

"Take the next right." He turned down the street and looked at her again. "Rachel…."

"JESSE!" Jesse turned back to the road and jerked the wheel to the right sending the truck swerving up on to the sidewalk. He quickly got recontrol of the car.

"That was close." He mused. "You okay?" Rachel had gripped the armrest the seat, her face pale and her breathing heavy.

"Do I look okay?" Jesse chuckled and reached over to take her hand, but Rachel jerked her hand away.

"Don't you dare. Just drive."

"Are you mad?"

"Terrified is a better word."

"Sorry." He leaned over and pecked her cheek.

"Jesse! Pay attention to the road." Rachel yelled as he swerved to miss a mailbox.

They pulled into the drive way of a yellow two-story. Jesse put the truck into park and hopped out, walking over to the passenger side and yanking the door open.

"My lady."

Rachel laughed and took his proffered hand. Jesse looked around.

"What are you looking for?"

"One of your dads to jump out from somewhere with a shotgun or an attack dog."

"My Papa's allergic to dogs."

The pair made their way up to the house they good hear the music blasting through the house.

"This sounds familiar." Jesse said with a smirk

"Really, I've never heard this song." Rachel rolled her eyes.

She climbs a tree and scrapes her knee  
her dress has got a tear  
she waltzes on her way to Church

And whistles on the stair  
And underneath her wimple  
She has curlers in her hair  
I even heard her singing in town  
She's always late for chapel  
But her penitence is real  
She's always late for everything  
Except for every meal  
I hate to have to say it  
But I very firmly feel  
Elizabeth's not an asset to Merton

I'd like to say a word in her behalf  
Eliza makes me laugh

How do you solve a problem like Eliza?  
How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?  
How do you find a word that means Eliza?  
A flibbertigibbet! A will-o'-the wisp! A clown!

Many a thing you know you'd like to tell her  
Many a thing she ought to understand  
But how do you make her stay  
And listen to all you say  
How do you keep a wave upon the sand

Oh, how do you solve a problem like Eliza?  
How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?

When I'm with her I'm confused  
Out of focus and bemused  
and I never know exactly where I am  
Unpredictable as weather  
She's as flighty as a feather  
She's a darling! She's a demon! She's a lamb!

She'd out pester any pest  
Drive a hornet from its nest  
She could throw a whirling dervish out of whirl  
She is gentle! She is wild!  
She's a riddle! She's a child!  
She's a headache! She's an angel!  
She's a girl!

How do you solve a problem like Eliza?  
How do you catch a cloud and pin it down?  
How do you find a word that means Eliza?  
A flibbertigibbet! A will-o'-the wisp! A clown!

Many a thing you know you'd like to tell her  
Many a thing she ought to understand  
But how do you make her stay  
And listen to all you say  
How do you keep a wave upon the sand

Oh, how do you solve a problem like Eliza?  
How do you hold a moonbeam in your hand?

"The cast album was released today." Rachel murmured.

Rachel knocked on the door. The music continued to be played.

Rachel knocked harder. Strains of "Elizabeth and Darcy" could still be heard. Rachel shot an exasperated look at Jesse. He raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong Berry?" His smirk grew. "You practically have people throwing themselves at you, but you can't even get your fathers to answer the phone. For shame."

"Unbelievable." Rachel practically slammed her hand against the door. The music stopped.

"Finally." Jesse twined her hands with his and pulled her closer. He pressed his lips to her temple and door flew open to reveal a tall Africa-American man.

"Papa!" Rachel squealed and threw herself at him.

"Princess!" the man replied engulfing her tiny frame in a hug. Jesse stood there awkwardly as the two continued to say hello. Finally Rachel stepped back and reached for Jesse.

"Papa, this is Jesse. Jesse, Papa." She gestured between the two.

"I'm Leroy." He extended his hand to Jesse.

"Jesse." Leroy stepped back and gestured for them to enter the house.

"Hiram! Look whose here!" Leroy hollered. A man wearing classes walked out of the kitchen.

"Baby Girl!"

"Daddy!" the two embraced. Leroy chuckled at his husband and daughter.

"Rachel gets her drama from him."

Jesse nods. Rachel steps back from her other fathers arm.

"Daddy, this is Jesse." She nods toward him. The man offers his hand.

"Well he is quite handsome."

"Daddy!" She blushed. Hiram chuckled and Leroy shook his head.

"Well dinner is ready." He bustled off.

"Princess, let's not keep him waiting." Leroy said following his husband.

Rachel led Jesse into a dining room, the table laden with various dishes. Hiram gestured toward the table.

"Your favorite. Jesse I didn't know what you liked."

"I'm not very picky." Jesse said with a smile.

"Handsome and gracious." Rachel blushed. The group sat down and began to enjoy their meal.

"Jesse we have some questions if you don't mind."

Jesse looked up, his fork halve way to his mouth, Leroy And Hiram looked expectantly at him. He sighed.

"Not at all. Do your worst."

"You really shouldn't have said that." Rachel whispered noticing the gleam in her father's eyes. Jesse gave her knee a small squeeze.

"I can handle it."

"How many people have you slept with?" Jesse choked.

"That's handling it."

"A few."

"How many exactly?"

"4".

"So you're not a..."

"Dad! Next question please!"

"Have you ever cheated on a previous girlfriend?"

"No never. My first girlfriend in high school cheated on me with the Mascot. Rachel noticed the bitter tone that had crept into his voice. It was humiliating. I was mortified; the star of Vocal Adrenaline can't even keep a girlfriend how is he supposed to keep the title of best show choir in Ohio". He mumbled.

"If you found out she was pregnant tomorrow what would you do?"

"Papa!"

"Support her, marry her. What else?"

"What if it wasn't your baby"?

"First, I would beat the bastard"

"Language." Rachel quipped.

"That got her pregnant to a pulp, I'm sure Puck wouldn't mind helping either, then I would support her. "

"How?"

"Marry her, provide for her and the child". Her parents nodded.

"Have you ever kissed a guy?"

"No, not really/" The Berry men raised their eyebrows.

"I was auditioning for Rent and they cast me as Collins and I just couldn't kiss the guy who was playing Angel. So I left the production."

"That's good I really don't see you as a Collins I see you more of a Roger". Rachel said with a smile.

"Where do you see this relationship going?"

"This isn't just a fling for me, if that's what you asking. I truly care for your daughter; I see this relationship lasting for a long time. Even if the romantic feelings stop being there I'm positive the friendship won't be ruined."

Can you see you two ever getting married?

"Eventually. If she wants too." He replied giving her hand a gentle squeeze making her blush

"Do you have any insecurities?"

"No, I'm Jesse St. James. Ouch" Rachel glares at him. Hiram and Leroy shared a look.

"Do you have any phobias or embarrassing fears?"

"I really hate sock monkeys".

"Sock monkeys? Why sock monkeys?"

"Have you seen those things? There just creepy."

"How did your last relationship end?"

"We just broke it off on mutual agreements"

"What I agreements?"

"We didn't love each other anymore".

"Are you and your ex still friends?"

"We see either every once and awhile but were not friends. I would say close acquaintances."

"Have you put yourself at risk for an STD by skipping protection?"  
Rachel choked. "Daddy, you really don't need to question him about his... relations."

"No, its okay Rach they are probably just making sure I'm not endangering their daughter. No, never. Because I was acting I couldn't risk getting and STD or an unplanned pregnancy."

"Have you been tested for STDs/HIV?"

"Several times. When I was in Vocal Adrenaline we had random drug test and every time I entered or left a relationship my parents and manger made me get tested. So I'm clean".

"Would you be willing to go in for testing again before you got more get more involved with our daughter?"

"Papa, he just said he was clean… and we aren't having those kinds of…" she turned scarlet. "Those relations." She finished lamely. The Berry men look at Jesse expectantly. "Of course"

Dinner proceeded at a comfortable pace, Jesse listened with rapped attention as Leroy and Hiram told stories about a younger Rachel.

"And there was this one time when Rachel had to be about four; she and Noah were playing outside. We were inside and we hear him scream. So all the adults run out to the backyard and there is Rachel holding Noah's plastic ukalaili and Noah sitting on the floor crying." Hiram laughed. Jesse turned to Rachel.

"What did you do?"

"She took it away because. " He made air quotes. "He was doing it wrong."

"She has always been very." Leory made a show of picking the right words. "Very driven."

"I was four!" As more stories were told the redder Rachel got, sensing Rachel's discomfort, Jesse asked.

"So, Rachel who is that woman in the picture over there?" he gestured to the very small almost obscure picture hidden in the back on the mantle. The room went unbearably tense. Jesse looked awkwardly from the Berry men to Rachel.

"Rachel?"

"I heard you." Her voice was cold and emotionless. Jesse quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Are you going to answer?'

"Does it look like I'm going to answer?"

"Rachel." He dad's voice held a warning.

"You know what? I'm not hungry." She pushed herself out of her chair and stalked outside. Jesse pushed his chair away and followed her.

Rachel wrapped her arms around herself as she shivered in the cold, gently pushing herself in the pouch swing. She didn't hear Jesse come up. It wasn't till he dropped a blanket on her shoulders did she realize he was there. She looked questionably at him.

"Your dads gave it to me."

He sat next to her waiting for her to speak.

"That women is my mom." Jesse nodded.

"She gave me up so my dads could raise me. I had no contact with her until my sophomore year."

"Why sophomore year?"

"She signed a contract stating that she would not contact me until I turned 18. She saw he perform at sectionals."

"Okay, so"

"So she got the male lead of my team to date me. To bring me to her."

"She had your male lead date you, so she could meet you?"

"Yeah."

"How did that go?" She glared at him.

"Not well I take it."

"She told me that she wasn't ready to have a teenage daughter, she wanted a family so she went and adopted the resident whores' baby. And my boyfriend dumped me; after he threw eggs at me."

"He egged you?" She nodded.

"Aren't you a vegan?" she nodded.

"I'm sorry." He slung an arm around her shoulder and pulled her close. The couple sat like that until Jesse felt her shiver against him.

"Alright, Diva Bee. Let's get you inside, your freezing and I'm sure that your dads think I dragged you off into the woods by now." He pulled her to her feet.  
"Lets go and finish dinner."


	8. Hanukkah Horrors

Holidays Horrors

Maddisen scowled at the pair across the table. Jesse and Rachel sat laughing at a comment that her daddy had said.

"Maddi eat your peas." her mother instructed, spearing her own pea.

"Momma!" Maddi whined.

"What's wrong Moo?" Rachel asked, stopping her conversation with Jesse to turn and look at the girl.

"Aunt Rachel, Momma wants me to eat my peas!" Maddi whined.

"I like peas." Jesse interjected. Maddi huffed.

"Well I don't."

"Maddi." Maddi turned to look at her mother, who was arching her eyebrow at her daughter.

"Yes, Momma."

"Be sweet please. I don't like nastiness."

"Yes mommy." Maddi grumbled and picked at the peas.

"So Jesse, when you going to head to Akron?" Puck asked as the group finished dinner.

"Christmas."

"You're staying through Hanukkah?" Quinn asked shooting a look at Rachel, who blushed.

"Yeah, I never really celebrated Hanukkah, and I thought I would check it out." Puck scowled and opened his mouth, but Rachel cut him off.

"I invited him."

"But Rach, he's not jewish."

"I know but he asked if i would spend Christmas with him and his family." Puck's mouth dropped open.

"Yay! That's awesome! Jesse we are glad to have you for the holidays." Jesse flashed Quinn a smile.

"Thank you." Maddi stabbed at her veggies.

"Rachel I talked to Shue today." Jesse looked at Quinn with wide eyes.

"You talked to a shoe?"

"No, not a shoe the Shue." Puck said. Jesse looked at Rachel.

"Mr. Shuester. He was my glee coach." Jesse nodded in understanding.

"Yeah stupid." Maddi said. The table fell silent as the adults stared at the little girl.

"Maddisen Rae Puckerman get to your room now."

"But I'm not finished." Maddi protested.

"Maddisen now!" Puck said. Maddi pushed herself from the table sniffling. She slowly walked to the stairs.

"Maddisen you have to the count of 10 to be in your room or you're going to be in serious trouble!" Quinn threatened.

Maddi reached the stairs and very slowly made her way up stairs hysterically crying. Quinn and Puck sighed. Quinn shot a pointed look at her husband who rose and walked out of the room. Quinn, Jesse and Rachel heard Maddi scream and run upstairs and Pucks heavy footsteps following.

"Sorry." Quinn apologized as they heard Maddi screaming at the top of her lungs. Jesse looked at Quinn.

"Is she okay?" Quinn nodded.

"She's a little dramatic but she's okay." " Anyway, I was talking to Mr. Shue about that reunion and he wanted to ask if we could do it right after new years."

"Yeah that sounds like it could work."

"A reunion?"

"New Directions."

"Oh." Jesse nodded in understanding.

"Well, I have to call Caden."

"Whose's Caden?"

"Her manger." Jesse said with a grin

"Shut up Jesse." Rachel lightly punching his arm. "I have to call him or he's going to flip."

"I know, I know." Quinn looked at the pair waiting for an explanation.

"I didn't call Caden for like 3 days when we went with the cast to London and he just about had a heart attack."

"Sounds like your kind of man." Rachel winked and skipped up stairs. Quinn and Jesse cleaned the table in an awkward silence. Finally Jesse said

"Quinn would you mind if i called my agent?" Quinn looked up surprised.

"I don't mind." Jesse quickly ran upstairs. Puck came downstairs minutes later.

"We need to stop letting her hang out with Rach so much."

"Why?"

"As soon as I touched her she told me she had a rape whistle." Quinn chuckled.

Day-1

Rachel woke up on first day of Hanukkah to angry shouting. She opened her sleepy eyes and padded downstairs in her pajamas to see a very angry Puck yelling and a just as frustrated Jesse. Jesse was gesturing wildly and Puck was red. Maddi had her head buried in Quinn's waist and Quinn was saying soothing words to her.

"What happened? Who died?" Rachel asked yawning. 4 pairs of eyes snapped to her. Puck's widened.

"Put some clothes on!" Puck roared. Rachel looked down at herself.

"What?" Quinn asked.

"She's half naked!" Rachel laughed.

"Calm down Noah, it's just a tank top and shorts."

"A very reveling tank top and short-shorts!"

"Puck!" Rachel scowled at him. Jesse mimicked her. Ignoring him Rachel walked over to bar and pulled herself up waiting for someone to clue her in. Quinn looked pointedly at Puck, who looked at Jesse who looked at Maddi who looked at her mom.

"Well?" Rachel prompted.

Quinn sighed at look at Maddi.

"Lets go outside Maddi."

"But Momma!"

"Maddisen..."

"Quinn, why? she didn't know!"

"Puck, she is your daughter so that by default makes her not so innocent." Rachel choked on her coffee.

"What did she do?" Jesse sighed. He went to the dinning room table and came back with wreath of flowers.

"Hey! That's mine!" Maddi cried twisting around to pull the crown from Jesse's hands. Quinn caught her daughter and pulled her from the room. The three adults could still here Maddi protesting as Quinn ushered the girl outside

Jesse twirled the flowers in his hands and sighed. Puck glared at him.

"Noah, why do you keep glaring at him?"

"He yelled at my daughter!"

"I didn't yell at her. I was raising my voice in an angry fashion." Rachel snickered and Puck scowled at her.

"DADDY!" Maddi's scream made Puck look toward the door and Maddi bounded in.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy!" She yelled as she threw herself at Puck.

"Yes, baby girl?"

"Momma, says you should come out and find bug with me!"

"Moo, your daddy, Mr. Jesse and I are having a conversation." Rachel told her.

"But Daaaaddy! I told Aaron that I would have a big big to show him. I don't want to be a lier Cause lying isn't nice." Puck sighed and led Maddisen back out, mumbling about her being to smart for her own good. When the pair had exited Rachel turned to Jesse.

"What was that?" Jess hopped up on the counter next to her.

"So today is the first day of Hanukkah."

"Jess I know that I'm Jewish." Jesse chuckled.

"I know you know." He handed Rachel the wreath of flowers.

"Happy Hanukkah. It was a bouquet of flowers but the little monster, found them at your chair and decided to make a "fairy crown"". He scoffed. Rachel placed it on her head.

"I feel like a fairy princess!" Jesse laughed.

Day-2

Jesse had bought Rachel star door decorations for her dressing room. Maddi had used them as ninja stars and give Jesse some pretty substantial bruises when she had thrown them at him.

Day-3

On the third day of Hanukkah Jesse had tried to take Rachel out for dinner at the infamous "Breadstix". Maddi threw a tantrum and they missed their reservations, so they ordered from a vegan friendly take-out place called "The Blossom" but that ended with Jesse wearing his food instead of eating it when Maddi had "accidentally" kicked his take-out box.

Day-4

Jesse glared at the little girl, who had once again had managed to ruin his Hanukkah gift for Rachel. He had bought Rachel a super jew shirt. Now, he learned last time he had left a gift out Maddi would take it and cause ultimate destruction. So he had hidden the shirt in a brown bag. Once again the little monster had somehow found the gift. She had managed to get a hold of Quinn's craft scissors and had managed to make a crude cape out of the shirt. Jesse was annoyed. He scowled as Rachel laughed as Maddi jumped off the couch with his... her shirt tied around her neck. Rachel caught Jesse's eyes. His show-face slipped on and he smiled back widely. Rachel cocked her head, eyebrows furrowing. Jesse sighed and shook his head. As much as he hated being the one trying to gain approval, it was a necessary process to do. He need the approval of Rach's family and friends, it was the only way Rachel would relax. They had been dating since previews but she refused to allow the pairs reps tell the press of their relationship without her family's approval. It was killing him. The little girl was evil, plain evil, evil with a pink bow.

"Maddi, where did you get the cape sweetheart?" Quinn asked. Maddi faltered, before being replaced with a bright smile.

"I found it!" Rachel eyes flickered to Jesse's tense form on the couch.

"Really Moo? You found it?" Maddi turned toward Rachel.

"Yep." She nodded her head up and down.

"Where did you find it Moo?"

"Uh... over there." She gestured vaguely to the closet. Jesse watched as realization dawned on Quinn and Puck's face. Puck hit his head with his hand and Quinn shook her head.

"You have got to be kidding me." Puck mumbled. Puck's eyes darkened.

"Maddisen!" Maddi flinched and spun to face her father.

"Daddy?"

"You didn't get that out of the brown bag I told you not to touch because it was Mr. Jesse's."

"Maybe..."

"Moo, that's not okay." Rachel said.

"But, but, but"

"No, buts Maddisen. What you did was wrong you need to apologize." Maddi turned toward Jesse .

"Sorry." Jesse looked at her and opened his arms for a hug.

"Its okay, Maddisen. I forgive you." he flashed a smile. Maddi eyed him for a moment before sinking into his hug. She buried her head in his shoulder.

Finally getting somewhere with her. This is the turning... OW!

"OW!" Jesse yelled and jerked away from the small girl in his arms. He looked at his shoulder and saw teeth imprints in his shirt. He then looked at the little girl who had her head cocked in mock confusion but an evil smile on her face. Jesse watched as Maddi, pulled Rachel outside.

Game. On.

Day-5

Jesse bought Rachel the 50th anniversary DVD of "Breakfast Tiffany's". Maddi had spent the day, trying to sneak around and find where Jesse had hidden his gift. Jesse had given it to Quinn to hide. Jesse couldn't help but laugh when Maddi had stomped her foot in frustration to realize that the gift wasn't hidden under the couch.

Day-6

... Relentlessly smacked his head against the wall. Brat. That is what Maddisen Puckerman was. He had bought the sheet music to "Wicked". Jesse had been teaching Rachel how to play the piano and she had taken to it like a duck to water. She was natural. She had confided with him one night after rehearsal that she would like to learn how to play the blockbuster musical. The sheet music now sat drying on the island. It had been soaked in apple juice when Rachel and himself had been looking it over, pointing out difficult melodies and finger placements, when Maddi had spilled a jug of apple juice on the counter. He normally would have brushed it off as a clumsy kid mistake except that this was Maddisen and he had learned that nothing was an accident with her.

Day-7

To say Jesse was relived when he found out that Puck and Rachel had taken Maddi to see the new Winnie the Pooh movie was an understatement. When Quinn had told the starlets their plans for the day, Jesse had to fight with himself to keep from doing cartwheels on the spot. The whole day with out the brat! So after the family left Jesse found Rachel in the back reading. He flopped down on the grass next to her. Rachel looked up and smiled.

"Your in a good mood today." Jesse grinned.

"The Puckermans are out today and I got plans today."

"Plans? With who?"

"A very good friend of mine."

"A good friend? Huh?"

"Yeah. My friend and I are going the zoo."

"The zoo? Why the zoo?"

"Why not?"

"We are going to the zoo I was told by certain people that said friend has a soft soft for elephants and I may or may not have gotten a special backstage tour to be an elephant keeper for the day."

"Are you serious?" Jesse nodded.

"We are going to the zoo."

"Who said I was taking you?" Jesse teased. Rachel laughed and smacked his arm.

"Kidding. Yes, I'm taking you to the zoo."

"You're spoiling me."

"Why not? I have nothing better to do until my parent return."

"Return?"

"They went to Bali."

"Why?"

"Why not?" Rachel opened her mouth to say something but Jesse cut her off.

"Come on we have some elephants to tend too!"

Jesse's second to last Hanukkah was perfect. He spent the majority of the time watching Rachel. Her reactions were priceless. She was like a little kid. Her face lit up at everything. He couldn't have been happier.

Day-8

It was a lazy day. Rachel's fathers had invite the whole the group to a French restaurant in New Castle called "Mon Amie". It was a fairly high class restaurant, the local "it" eatery. Maddisen was very excited to get dressed up. She skipped downstairs in a pale pink dress. Her mother was wearing a striped dress with a bow and her father and Jesse were wearing slacks and button shirts with ties. Her daddy's shirt was a pale green with a matching tie and kaki slacks and Jesse was wearing a black button-up shirt and a blue tie and black slacks.

"Rachel come on!" Puck hollered.

"I'm coming! Hold your horses!" she yelled back. They could here her coming down the stairs. Jesse's eyes widened and his hand flew to his pocket where he felt the black velvet box. Rachel was wearing a short knee-length high neck blue halter dress.

"Aunt Rachel, you look pretty!" Maddi exclaimed!

"Yeah, you look, great Rach." Quinn complemented. Puck just nodded in agreement. Rachel smiled back and walked over to Jesse. Jesse hugged her.

"You look great." He mumbled into her ear.

"You don't look to bad yourself."

"I'm Jesse St. James. I never look bad."

"Pssst okay." Rachel rolled her eyes playfully.

"I have something for you." Rachel looked up at him. Jesse pulled the velvet box out of his pocket. Rachel's eyes widened and Quinn gasped and nudged Puck. He flipped open the lid to revel and gorgeous Elsa Peretti sterling silver star pendent. Rachel fingered the cool metal.

"Jesse its beautiful."

"I think so." Rachel blushed as Jesse's green eyes bore into hers.

"Put it on?"

"Of course." Rachel turned around as Jesse took the pendent out of the box and clasped it around her neck.

"How does it look?" Rachel asked twisting her head to look at him.

"Like it was made for you."

"Let me see! I wanna see!" Maddi yelled pulling the two out of their bubble. Rachel knelt down so that Maddi could see the necklace. Puck whistled.

"That's some necklace."

"It looks perfect for you Rach." Quinn compliment. Rachel straightened and grabbed Jesse's hand.

"Shall we go to dinner?"

Dinner was fun. Everybody got along. Hiram and Leroy told stories of Quinn, Puck and Rachel effectively entertaining Jesse and Maddi. Jesse and Rachel told stories and of mishaps on and off stage. Puck and Quinn told stories of glee club and Maddi told stories of her class. No one noticed the curly haired man staring at the two starlets.

I just want to apologize for the long update. My life has been a little busy. I apologize, I know nothing about Hanukkah. Secondly, thank you for your continued support! It means the world to me.

Please comment if you can, it keeps me writing; it makes me want to write!

Thank you!

3 Musicalfan4


End file.
